A Winter Wonderland
by InsaneBlueberry
Summary: Pieces of soft snow fall from the sky above her and kiss her skin softly. Her hand squeezes the other girl's and smiles are plastered on both of their faces as they turn to look towards each other. NinaAmber


_**Notes**: I wrote this so I could publish it on 12-12-12. Even if it is an awfully short drabble and not that fantastic, I'm publishing it anyways. I need to publish something today or else my life won't be worth living anymore._

...~*~...

The warm coat clings to her body, but she pulls it against herself even tighter so she can embrace it's warmth. She sits on the steps and stares off into the white world in front of her. Each breath she takes creates a small smoky cloud in the cold wintry air. A smile appears on her lips and she giggles from the small pleasure of the cloud of her breath.

Suddenly, her voice comes from behind. The blonde girl sitting on the stairs glances back to see her dear friend. She smiles even wider and jumps up to run to her friend. She clings to her friend like her coat clings to her and she lets the embrace last longer than most. "Hey," she whispers into her ear.

"Hey back."

The two girls end their embrace and pull away from each other, smiles still playing on their lips. "Well, let's go, shall we?"

They laugh and grab onto each other's hands and run into the winter wonderland ahead of them. They run through the snow, leaving footprints after each step. The petite blonde ends up tripping over a rock hidden beneath the snow. She falls down with a squeal and pulls the other girl with her. They land in the snow, laughing loudly. They roll over onto their backs and stare at the sky above them. Snowflakes fall to kiss their skin.

Amber, the petite blonde, sticks her tongue out to capture a few snowflakes. Nina, the other girl who was tagging along, rolls over on her side and rests on her elbow and watches Amber as she tries to catch snowflakes. Amber looks over and sees her and laughs. She sits up and shoves Nina away and stands up. "I bet you can't catch me," she yells happily. She takes off running, hoping that she won't trip over another rock this time.

Nina laughs from her spot on the ground and goes after her. Laughter comes from the two girls mouths as they run around in the cold air while chasing after each other. Amber looks back to see Nina still coming after her. She laughs and keeps running. She makes it to the woods where all the dead trees stand tall. She clings to one of the trees and hides behind it, knowing full and well that Nina will see her.

"I'm not blind, you know," Nina says as she approaches her.

"I know," Amber replies. "I was just tired of running!"

She leaves her spot behind the tree and goes over to Nina, grabbing onto her hand. "Do you want to go for a nice stroll through the woods, m'lady?" Nina asks in a silly, British accent.

Amber laughs and shoves on her shoulder. She does a small curtsy towards Nina. "Of course, Madame. I would love to take a stroll with you," she answers. The two girls laugh at themselves and hold tightly onto each other's hand and walk through the forest. The forest is quiet as they walk in silence together. The snow dusting on trees and the ground creates a peaceful mood for them as they walk together.

"It's so pretty," Amber says quietly, feeling that if she were to speak too loudly she'd disrupt the peace.

"It really is," Nina replies. "Where I'm from, it never snows. It's so different being in the cold air and seeing something so white and pretty fall from the sky." She looks up at the sky and lets the pieces of snow fall against her face. Her eyes close and Amber watches her carefully. Nina opens her eyes and looks over at Amber, a smile still on her lips. "Don't you just love the snow? It's so amazing."

Amber laughs and nods her head. "I believe I've already said that I love it," she tells her. Nina smiles and nods her head.

Pieces of soft snow fall from the sky above Amber and kiss her skin softly. Her hand squeezes the other girl's and smiles are plastered on both of their faces as they turn to look towards each other. The two the decide to keep walking and finally decide to stop. They sit down on the snow covered grass and lean against a tree whose leaves had fallen off during the fall. The two sit close to each other, still holding onto the other's hand.

Amber looks over at Nina, a smile starting to come across her face. "You're so pretty," she whispers. Nina rolls her eyes in response. "No, really, Nina. You really are."

"I've been told that before, you know," she replies. A small darkness comes across her eyes as she thinks about the memory of dating that boy. She sighs and shakes her head. "You are too, Amber," she says after a few seconds.

Amber only smiles. "I love you," she tells her.

"And I you."

Amber smiles and leans over to kiss Nina on the lips. She pulls away after a few short seconds, but keeps her face close to Nina's. "Like I said," she whispers. "You're beautiful and I love you."

Nina blushes at her words that she'd already said. Maybe it's the close proximity between them or maybe it's the fact that this time Amber sounded more sincere or maybe it's both of these reasons. Whichever it was, Nina is glad to have a girlfriend like Amber.

Nina leans in and kisses Amber on the lips once again. She feels the other girl's hands start to run through her hair and Nina moves her arms around the other girl's waist. The freezing cold outside doesn't really matter to them so long as they are close to each other. There was no one around to walk in on their little moment - one of the moments they rarely had since their housemates could never seem to understand the word _privacy_. It was no matter though. Even if someone did happen to be walking through the woods, nothing they could do could ruin the two girl's short fun.


End file.
